Visions of Lust
by GabriellaLovejoy
Summary: Neveah Russell is new to Hogwarts and is having a hard time adjusting to being in school. Draco Malfoy is deeply attracted to her but is denying himself the pleasure of having her to himself. When Neveah starts having visions about her and Malfoy together she will go to great lengths to get him to notice her. BlaiseXOC at beginning but I promise, Draco will come in soon enough!


The Hogwarts Express was the most magnificent train that I had ever seen. The large scarlet engine was emitting a large cloud of white steam, making the air in the terminal feel enchanting and mysterious. This was a great discomfort to me because I was nervously looking around the strange environment for my cousin that was currently missing in action. She was five minutes late which concerned me greatly, she was not one to be even an second late, I briefly wondered if something had happened to her during her travel to the Kings Cross. Deciding that waiting five minutes for her was enough, I picked up my trunk and started pushing my way through the thick crowd of students and parents saying their farewells. I found a worker to help me load my trunk into the train; I thanked him greatly and then peered around the platform, looking one last time for my missing cousin. Just when I had thought about giving up looking for her and boarding the train, I saw a flash of bushy brown hair. I took of in the direction that I had seen the hair,

"Hermione, wait!" I called out, trying to get her attention but my voice was getting drown out because everyone was so much taller than I was. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I got close enough so I could grab onto her shoulder. She spun around swiftly, which startled me, she had never been one to move with agility and I was watching her cautiously, waiting for her to fall over.

"For Merlin's sake, Neveah, why can't you stay where you're told for once in your life? I was running just a bit behind!" she said immediately, donning a menacing expression. I wasn't intimidated by her though, so I just broke into a smile and pulled her into a tight hug. After a few seconds, she hugged me back; I could hear her chuckling as I pulled away,

"You're as impatient as ever," she said and rolled her big brown eyes at me, I grinned and shrugged,

"I'll never change, 'Mione" I laughed and watched Hermione as she turn towards two boys who were awkwardly standing in the background, watching us reunite with one another. One I recognized immediately to be Harry Potter, the other I didn't recognize at all from anywhere and I had never heard Hermione talk about him at all.

"This is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley; they're my best friends and are both in Gryffindor with me. I'm sure you'll be placed in Gryffindor too so you'll be seeing them a lot since they're in our year" she said and I watched as Ron's face turn scarlet when he met my eyes, I had to bite back a laugh, I really tried to be polite but sometimes it was very hard, I was a very blunt person. I then let my eyes settle on Harry Potter, my eyes met with his vivid green ones, I admired his confidence. He stuck out his hand, waiting for me to accept it; instead, I gave him a rather hard high five and then turned back to Hermione.

"Alright, let's get this magic show on the road, I'm hungry" I smirked as Hermione rolled her eyes once again before leading the way onto the train.

Finding an empty compartment proved very hard since we were running a bit behind schedule. We ended up sitting with an awkward looking boy with disheveled brown hair, holding a slimy toad in his hand.

"Hello Neville" Hermione greeted, somewhat exasperatedly, the boy was unfazed by the less than enthusiastic greeting and responded with annoying amount vigor.

"Hey guys! I got a new wand for getting a perfect score on my Herbology final!" he exclaimed and thrust a wand into Harry and Ron's faces, waving it around, making the tip of his wand erupt with green sparks. I turned and looked at Hermione, giving her a look of confusion and cocking my head in the direction of Neville. She shrugged and held a finger to her lips, motioning for me to keep my judgmental mouth quiet. I exhaled loudly and slouched against the window, looking out at the landscape that was quickly morphing from the city to dark, dense woods.

Even though Hermione and Harry engaged me into their conversation as much as possible, I still felt left out. Their group of friends was so close that I felt like an outsider looking in instead of feeling like a part of the whole. The conversation never stopped, always bouncing between school and Quiddich. Harry seemed particularly enthusiastic about Quiddich, which intrigued me; to me he seemed like the laid-back type so I was surprised when he had told me he was the Seeker. He had asked me if I played, I simply shook my head and kept my mouth shut, just as Hermione had instructed, she had been watching me like a hawk ever since the conversation had turned to me. I knew that she was just nervous about what I would say once I opened my mouth, I was notorious for say whatever was on my mind; no filter, but a small part of me thought that maybe she was embarrassed to be associated with me.

"You have a nice Chaser build, that's why I asked" Harry said, trying to get me to engage in the conversation more. I couldn't tell if he was trying to talk to me because he was being friendly or if it was because he was trying to make a pass at me, I appreciated the small amount of attention he was giving me nonetheless. A whole two hours of silence was a long time for me,

"I would choose to be a beater over anything, they're so bad ass!" I exclaimed and sat upright, Harry slowly smiled and then shook his head,

"I was going to lay down some slightly offensive pick up lines but I don't think some people would appreciate them" he replied, looking devilishly at me. I gaped at him for a second before slyly smiling and looking at Hermione.

"Alright Potter, I have a challenge," I said and Hermione sat back against the seat, groaning as if she were in extreme agony.

"You're on!" he said, his face set in determination; I smiled and then looked at Ron,

"Okay, Ron, you're going to be the score keeper, we're going to come up with pick up lines and the one with the funniest gets a point, the first one to five points wins" I said and Ron nodded, turning slightly pink with all of the attention he was getting. Hermione looked horror-stricken, she knew all kinds of sick lines that I had up my sleeve. I rolled up the sleeves of my black shirt and leaned in towards him,

"Well, I must have had some Felix Felicis, because I have a feeling I'm about to get lucky" I whispered into the hushed compartment, I winked as everyone aside from Hermione burst into laughter. I looked at Ron awaiting his reply,

"You get a point for that one," he said wiping a tear from his eyes and turning to Hermione, "She's bloody brilliant!"

"If I were to look into the Mirror of Erised, I'd see the two of us together." Harry challenged, looking at me with intensity in his eyes,

"That's just not good enough, mate" Ron shook his head, Harry looked frustrated and then his face retreated into determination.

"Wanna make some magic together? My wand is at the ready." I said and then Hermione stood up, looking down at me with a hardened expression,

"Alright, that's enough," she said and slid open the compartment door, "We should all get into our uniforms, we're nearly there"

Harry, Neville, and Ron left the compartment in search of somewhere to change, leaving me with Hermione. I knew I was going to be in serious trouble, she wasn't very happy with how I behaved. The minute she locked the compartment door and slid the curtain shut, she handed me my dress and then stripped down quickly, pulling on her uniform with surprising grace. I put on my black dress just as quickly as she put on her uniform and then turned my back to her, waiting for her to zip me up.

"You need to learn how to control your self" she said firmly and unlocked the door once again after she had finished with my zipper. I opened my mouth to argue with her but let out my breath instead, I knew it was useless to argue with her. We were two very different people; honestly, we couldn't be more different,

"I really don't know what made you think that dress would be appropriate for being sorted in front of the whole student body" she said snootily and looked at me through narrowed eyes. I looked down at my dress; it was tight, falling about two inches above my knees, it had a sweet heart neckline and had lace sleeves and a turtleneck. Overall, it had a very sophisticated, sexy look to it. Black was really the only color that didn't clash very badly with my purple hued, deep auburn hair.

"If I wanted your opinion I would have asked, thank you very much" I said lazily and slipped a pair of emerald green pumps on, smiling happily at the fact that I had finally gotten Hermione to shut up. I turned away from her and used my reflection in the glass to tie my hair back into a loose knot at the base of my neck. I pulled a few wavy tendrils out so they would frame my face and I swept on mascara to lengthen my lashes. There was stiff tension in the air when Harry and Ron returned, Neville had bumped into another friend of theirs and went to sit with them from the rest of the train ride. Both of the boys looked from Hermione to me in astonishment but then shrugged and began eating their way through the last of their candy that they had bought for lunch. Harry offered me a piece but I shook my head, I was far too amped up to accept anything with sugar in it. I think it was the combination of the spat with Hermione and the fact that I would be sorted in front of all my peers in the matter of an hour.

* * *

The remainder of the train ride went quite uneventfully, there was so much tension that even the boys didn't dare speak. There was one thing that Hermione and I did have in common, it was the fact that when we got angry, we had a tendency to explode and I think Ron and Harry noticed that. When the train finally slowed to a stop, I got up and stormed out of the compartment, colliding harshly with something as hard as a rock.

"Ah… Damn…" I whispered and looked up to see what I had walked into. It wasn't anything that I had suspected, like a wall or a trunk; I had walked right into a boy. He couldn't have been more than a year older than I was and he was devastatingly handsome. His platinum blonde hair was slicked back and he was wearing freshly pressed school robes with the Slytherin crest on them. Our eyes locked and I found myself unable to formulate words, my tongue was completely tied up,

"Watch where you're going" the boy spat and moved on quickly, making his way through the crowd easily since everyone seemed to jump away from him. I frowned and pursued him,

"And who do you think you are? You shouldn't talk to a lady like that" I snapped, my statement must have grabbed his attention because he slowly turned to me, once again locking our gazes.

"A better question is who do you think _you _are?" he drawled "and you could have mistaken me, you certainly don't look like a lady" I scoffed and rolled my eyes,

"Oh please, you wouldn't know a lady if she smacked you right in the face, you bloody git" I said, narrowing my eyes, I kept my gaze locked in his until I could no longer turn my head to look at him, I sped up my pace, just wanting to get off the train as soon as possible.

* * *

Thanks to my terrible cousin, I had to find my own way into the castle; fortunately, I was smart enough to watch all of the other students load onto the horseless carriages so I followed suit. I sat in a carriage that held the kid named Neville from the train, he smiled nervously at me and I smiled back, he was harmless enough and maybe he could show me where to go once we got into the castle because Merlin knows that I would never actually befriend someone like him, he was far too timid. I turned my attention to the other two boys who were sitting in the carriage, one was a lovely shade of mocha with deep brown eyes and a soft smile, the other was an extremely white boy with a splatter of freckles across the bridge of his nose.

"My names is Dean Thomas," said the colored boy, sticking out his hand for me to take, I eyed him cautiously but accepted his hand, shaking it briefly before letting go.

"Neveah," I said briskly and turned to the other boy, "You are?" I asked, sounding a little more condescending than I had wanted to.

"Seamus Finnigan" he said and narrowed his eyes at me before casting a nervous glace at my feet, "You're expecting to be a Slytherin, I assume?" he said, his words ice cold, I shrugged and looked out at the forest,

"I don't really care what house I'm in"

"Nobody dresses like that and expects to be in anything less than Slytherin" Seamus snapped and grabbed a hold of the lace fabric that was covering my neck; I jumped back and shot a menacing glance in his direction. "I mean, that's probably a seven hundred dollar dress right there!" he exclaimed and I raised my eyebrows,

"What is it with you people here? I'm really trying to be nice and everyone is just rude!" I snapped and looked out the window of the carriage again.

"You should be over in the carriage with Malfoy and his gang of pure bloods; obviously that's where you belong" Dean Thomas, who had been quiet until now, shook his head in agreement when Seamus said this.

"_Unbelievable_…" I mumbled and then stood, opening the door and jumping out, stumbling a little before regaining my balance. I could see Neville poke his head out the window,

"What're you doing?"

"I fancy myself a nice walk, thank you" I replied coldly and kicked off my shoes, walking slowly along with the carriages.

I sighed to myself as I walked, all I could think about is how nice it would be to go back home and be home schooled, I hated it here already and I had only been on the school grounds for a little over ten minutes. I looked up when the carriage with Hermione, Ron, and Harry passed by, Hermione called something out the window but I ignored her, thinking that my decision to walk was a wise one. I didn't have to listen to anyone, feed into any conversation, and bloody hell, I didn't even _need_ friends! I had been all alone for over fifteen years so I certainly didn't need to play nice and make any friends now.

"I'm not gonna make you walk all alone" I jumped when I heard a voice beside me, sounding soft and gentle, I looked up and thought it was Dean Thomas again but then realized that this boy was taller and better groomed than Dean had been. He was wearing Slytherin robes that billowed impressively behind him. I met his warm gaze,

"It's quite alright," I shrugged and didn't break eye contact; I read somewhere that maintaining eye contact showed confidence and rank.

"Either you come in my carriage with me and my friends or I'll walk with you" his steady gaze was smoldering hot and I found it hard to find words,

"I'll go with you only because my feet are getting sore and cut up" I snapped and he broke into a smile, offering his arm, I took it graciously and let him help me up into the still moving carriage. Once inside I found myself facing the git that I ran into earlier on the train. Our eyes met and he frowned, shooting his eyes up to the boy that helped me up,

"Well look who it is" he said menacingly as I narrowed my eyes at him, "Blaise, I thought it told you to not pick up useless mudbloods off the side of the road" he sneered at me, I was appalled, how dare he call me that! I was not a mudblood,

"If you ever call me that again, I might accidentally slip a generous amount of lethal potion into your morning drink" I had drew my wand and was pointing it at him, all the while he was grinning slyly, "and wipe that stupid smirk off your face before I do it for you" I glowered. I could feel the boy, Blaise, behind me, lowering me into the seat,

"Alright Draco, give it a rest, will you?" he commanded and Draco rolled his grey eyes but turned back to the girl that was sitting beside him, absently stroking his leg.

* * *

The rest of the carriage ride was quiet; the only noise was Draco's girlfriend, whose name was Pansy, whispering quietly in his ear. Blaise sat quietly beside me, reading a book on dark magic; I was reading it out of the corner of my eyes as well. He was really into some dark stuff… Reading about Horcruxes and soul tearing, I don't know where he got the book but it must have been an off-the-grid bookshop because I knew that Flourish and Blotts didn't sell anything like that. Soon enough we arrived at the castle, Blaise shut his book and then turned to look at me,

"Would you like to borrow it sometime?" he asked, lifting the book slightly, I blushed but nodded,

"That's quite interesting stuff," I replied, "Very dark but very interesting" this remark earned me a smile from everyone in the carriage, even Draco, and left me feeling as if maybe I had found my group of friends.

Blaise helped me find my way to Professor McGonagall so I could be put in line to be sorted, he gave me a gentle pat on the back and a quick hug before leaving me behind, my stomach filled with butterflies for a moment and I smiled.

"You must be Neveah Russell?" Professor McGonagall asked with a severe expression on her face, I nodded and she scanned the piece of paper she was holding, "Ah yes, you're the sixth year transfer?"

"Yes ma'am" I confirmed, being as polite as I could possibly be, not wanting to piss off any of the professors on my first day.

"Follow me, Miss Russell" she said and started at a brusque pace, as if she was late for something. She led me to a side room, just off the great hall; I felt my first bout of nerves settle in as I heard the other students settle into their seats. I nervously smoothed my dress down and looked at my feet, I was shaking slightly and my palms were getting sweaty.

"You'll promptly follow me when I walk out into the Great Hall, I'll set up the stool and hat and then you will sit and be sorted. After the sorting, you will sit with your house; your house will be like your family for the next two years you're here." Professor McGonagall didn't waste any time with silly comforting words, she just got right to the point, I liked her style.

I was startled to see that Professor McGonagall had begun to move towards the entrance to the great hall already, there had been only a few moments of rest, I had been expecting to stand there and wait for a speech to be given or something, sorting must kick off the evening's events. I squared my shoulders and held my head high, I didn't want anyone thinkin that I was someone that you could mess with, weakness was something that anyone could take and use against you, with the start that I had here, I figured I shouldn't give them any more reason to tear me down.

* * *

Standing up in front of the whole student body was nerve wracking. I don't think I seen that many people at the same time in my whole entire life, there had to be at least a thousand kids sitting there, looking up at me with confusion, apparently they didn't get transfer students very often. I waited patiently as Professor McGonagall set up the stood, she moved quick, not stumbling at all. Soon I found myself sitting on the stool, with the ripped old hat sitting atop my head. I flinched slightly as the hat started to talk,

"Ah, Neveah, _Neveah_, it's quite ironic that your name is 'heaven' spelt backwards. Such a dark, black mind, so smart and cunning, I must say that I am surprised, wasn't your mother and father in Ravenclaw? You're quite a gifted Seer aren't you? Yes, very gifted… However, I don't know where I should put a mind so brilliant and courageous. I feel that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will never fulfill your needs, Gryffindor couldn't stand the tricks that you have up your sleeve, Miss Russell. Very well then, it better be SLYTHERIN!"

_Oh God, where was I? All I could see where flashes of light and darkness, an occasional figure came into my view only to disappear before I could distinguish what it was, how incredibly frustrating! I moved forward in hopes of finding the source of the light so I could see properly, my attempts were futile because after a moment of moving around, trying to feel my way, everything went dark. I panicked for a minute and then realized that I was in the middle of a vision, I stopped walking and looked directly forward, willing the light to shine down on what I was supposed to be seeing. Suddenly, a ray of light appeared, splashing its golden rays upon a kneeling figure, which was chained to a thick cement wall, her hair fell around her naked body, just barely covering her. _

_ "Show yourself!" I called out; the figure responded with a blood-curdling scream, her head tilted up towards the light as another figure descended the stairway that had just appeared. The second figure was a male; his wand was raised, pointed towards the girl,_

_ "_Crucio_!" he exclaimed and the girl's body convulsed, and bent backward as she screamed in pain. The single ray of light began to disappear as the girl's body went limp and blood gushed out of a large slash in her chest. _

I opened my eyes and began to feel nauseous, bloody tears ran streamed down my cheeks as everyone in the great hall burst into a frenzy of panic. Professor McGonagall rushed to my side, shielding me from everyone else's view; she motioned for the nurse to assist her. I shook my head, trying to get my bearings, when I woke up from visions I often was disoriented and confused as to where I was, this time was no different.

"May I please have a tissue?" I asked, looking up at Professor McGonagall, she nodded and conjured one with her wand, handing it to me. I dabbed tenderly at my swollen eyes that were leaking blood red tears "Please take me to my room, I need to reflect on my vision," I ordered, knowing that when a vision hit that hard and fast it must have been something very crucial.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you, I'm sure he can help you remember" Professor McGonagall said sternly,

"It wasn't a request, it was a demand, now will you please bring me to my room!" I exclaimed, a bubble of panic rising in my throat. I was going to loose all recollection of my vision if they did not bring me to my room so I could write it down somewhere.

"Professor McGonagall, have one of her classmates bring her to her room, she will loose whatever she saw if she doesn't get it written down" I recognized Professor Dumbledore's voice before I even seen him. There was a harsh tone to his voice that would have intimidated me if I were not trying to desperately hold onto the images that were beginning to fade quickly from my mind.


End file.
